Charley
by Madances
Summary: Amanda's brother? In season 1, episode 2, Dotty said, "it is terrifing how fast they grow up. One minute you are changing their diaper and the next minute they are Honduras getting tatooed." Both the US Army and CIA were in Honduras, early 1980's


CHARLEY

A dark haired man stood in the shadows of a building, leaning casually against the wall as if waiting for someone. He glanced at his watch and then looked around, putting his hands in his trouser pockets. He watched a man across the street as he endeavored to remain nonchalant. As he observed the tall, slim man, he saw a brunette woman walking up the sidewalk. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and jerked her into the recess between two stores. He continued to observe the pair as a heated argument began.

Although he could not hear the exchange, he saw the man run his fingers through his hair in frustration. The argument didn't last long. The woman glanced around, then walked off without looking back. Something about her seemed very familiar but he decided not to worry about it. The woman was not hurt and the surveillance truck would have taken photos.

Scarecrow watched as Amanda practically bounced down the sidewalk. He had seen the dark haired man waiting in front of the drycleaners, but his concern had been for the chances that his partner had taken earlier. He ran his hand through his hair again and continued his observation of the theater down the block.

Amanda strolled away with only the occasional skip and a self-satisfied smile on her face. She had made contact with the suspect and had established her cover. Her charity work was coming in handy again. Fortunately no one actually knew her so her position was safe, so Lee really had no reason to be concerned.

*******

At the briefing in the Agency conference room William Melrosedescribed the photo on the screen, "Charles Elliot has donated his company's' work on the restoration of the old 'Grand Theater'. Elliot Painting Contractors has been doing business for about fifty years. Mr. Elliot took over when his father retired several years ago. He and his crew are clean."

The next photo appeared, "Sam Smith is in charge of Waldorf Electric. He and his people are rewiring everything from the spotlights to the outlets." ... "and this is our suspect. His name is Robert Glass and ATF believes he is involved in smuggling guns to Areana. It's a small city/state in Europe. Glass has been spending a lot of time at the Grand helping out in small ways. It has been speculated that information will be passed sometime in the next two weeks. There are literally dozens of people working on restoring that theater. Next week there will be dozens more; actors, musicians, stagehands, etc. You are aware that Leatherneck and his people are there working on the cameras and microphones all over the building. Scarecrow, I want you to tell Amanda... "

*******

Across town in a different conference room Alan Jones was running through his briefing session, showing photos, "The man is Lee Stedman and the woman with him is Amanda Keene. They both work for a documentary film company here in D.C. International Federal Film has donated personnel and some equipment for the show."

Charles Elliot sat up straighter in his chair as he stared at the screen. He thought, 'what is she doing? Stedman better be very careful jerking her around like that. It could prove hazardous to his health'. "What did you say her name is?"

"Her name is Amanda Keene, why?"

Charles smiled and replied, "I know her. I believe that I will stay out of her sight for a while, if I can."

Mr. Jones agreed, "by all means stay away but if you can't, will she give you away?"

"No, she's a good kid. She will back up almost any story I tell, so all I need to do is tell one she won't have a problem with," Charles said with a laugh.

*******

The theater was filled with people; painters, carpenters, electricians, and mechanics, all busy working on the old building. Several men stood in a group looking at the scaffolding pointing out various sections and talking. The grey haired woman on the stage talked to people on the floor and in the orchestra pit.

Amanda asked, "are the acts chosen? Has the program been set?"

Mrs. Armstrong answered, "some of them have but we still need more. We don't have enough people although several are willing, even eager to work on multiple projects. We are so grateful for all the help IFF is donating."

Amanda replied, "we are happy to help for such a worthy cause, it will benefit so many people. And this is so different from the things we usually do. A variety show offers a chance to expand our experience."

Leatherneck was listening to the conversation from his perch in the control booth. He was setting up his microphones and cameras to cover the whole building, inside and out. His crew fit in with all the others working around.

Charles Elliot stood at the back of the theater watching as people were milling around the stage. For the fifth time he saw Stedman pull aside with Amanda 'Keene', Stedman had a hand on her arm. They talked in hushed tones, Amanda reached up to straighten his tie and smooth his lapels. Stedman laughed at something she said when they parted. The film maker passed by him as he left the building. Charles though, 'at least she likes him, but I am still going to keep my eyes on him.'

*******

A week or so later most of the restoration was complete. The program was set and at the printers, and rehearsals were in progress. Brown eyes flashed as the man watched when the tall man pulled the brunette around behind a large prop and spoke to her in a sharp tone. The tone was clear but the words were not.

"It's o.k., Lee. I am in no danger here. We have agents all over the place, so just go back to the agency and do whatever you need to do."

Lee looked up at Leatherneck in his control booth, Leatherneck grinned and gave him a thumbs up. Lee ran his fingers through his hair and said, "o.k., but you be careful."

"I will be, just like you were right beside me," agreed Amanda.

"You had better be a lot more careful than that." Lee turned and left the building. From somewhere in the rafters a laugh rang out.

Charles thought, 'I don't care if they do work together. He can't keep pulling around her like that. I am going to have to put a stop to it.' He strode down the aisle and stopped at the stage steps. A voice from the floor startled her, "put that down, Panda, it's to heavy for you".

Amanda spun around as she searched for the voice. A huge smile lit her face as she spotted him. "Charley", she cried out. She set the box back on the floor and ran to the edge of the stage. He reached up and put his hands around her waist to lift her down. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Charles hugged her to him and swung her around, kissing her cheek in return.

Leatherneck heard the joyful cry and looked over the ledge. Others stopped what they were doing and stared, "I guess she knows him."

"I wish she greeted me like that".

"What is Stetson going to say?"

"Who is going to tell him?"

"Not me!"

"Me neither!"

To the people watching it seemed like a long time later when 'Charley' put Amanda down. "What are you doing here, Charley?" she asked.

Charles replied with a laugh, "I'm working, of course."

He noticed several men walking down the aisle between the rows of seats and said, "I am going to introduce you to some people...as my sister."

Amanda cocked her head to the side and demanded, "Charles Elliot, what are you up to?"

With one arm still around her waist, he turned to the approaching men. "Hey guys, look who I found. Panda, may I present James Green, Bob Glass, Derk Blade, Ernest Black, and Joe Moore. Gentlemen, say hello to Mrs. Amanda Keene," he paused for a moment before adding, "my sister."

Leatherneck and one avid group of witnesses watched as the people on the floor talked. "She hasn't let go of him yet."

"He hasn't let go of her, either."

"Why would he?"

"I wouldn't!"

"Not even if Stetson was here?" taunted one man.

"I wouldn't get the chance if he was around."

Another bunch of men whispered together in another part of the room, "What a waste of an opportunity."

"If I had the chance, I sure would not call her my sister."

"Yeah, my girlfriend would be so much better."

"Maybe he knows her husband."

"He probably does." They continued watching for a moment before going back to work.

*******

Leatherneck, Falcon and Pirate leaned back in their chairs, shifting to get a better look at Lee Stetson as the film and audio flashed on the screen. The surprise, or was it shock, on his face was well worth the small effort it took. Billy Melrose noticed Lee's discomfort and how quickly he recovered. "Charles Elliot is the painting contractor on this job. James Green, Joe Moore and Bob Glass are part of one of the acts in the show. Ernest Black and Derk Blade are construction workers. We don't know how Amanda knows Charles Elliot or why she agreed to pose as his sister. We have to find out what his game is. Any ideas? Lee? Anyone?"

"No".

"We have the building wired so we will find out."

"They have spent a lot of time together since they got together this morning."

"Samson followed them when they went to lunch together but he didn't get much. They just talked about old times, must have known each other since they were kids," said Pirate.

"Do we know anything else?" demanded Billy.

"Well we do have Mrs. King's part of a phone conversation," answered Leatherneck.

"Let's hear it," said the section chief.

"O.K." Leatherneck agreed with a swift glance at Scarecrow before pushing the button on the remote. The screen showed Amanda standing at a payphone with Elliot several feet away watching her. Amanda's voice filled the room, "Mother, you will never guess who popped up today ... Charley ... Yes, our Charley ... He said he was going to introduce me to some of his friends-as his sister ... Oh, yes, he paused just like that ... I don't know what he's up to ... Of course I invited him for dinner ... if not tonight then tomorrow ... He says he's busy ... He wouldn't dare ... I'll tell him ... I love you too. Goodbye, Mother."

Leatherneck turned off the machine, "and we have another problem. Someone else is watching this place. I found their cameras and mics all over. We left them in place and will continue watching to see who placed them."

*********

Meanwhile across town in a similar conference room Charles sat and watched footage shot by their own team. Mr. Jones commented, "that was some greeting. Looks like you hadn't seen her in years."

Jason Smith agreed, "good thing her husband didn't see that."

Mallory Davis said, "I'd deck you if that was my wife. Then, of course, I would have to talk to my wife."

Janet Fielding added, "it's a good thing that she didn't object to being introduced as your sister."

Donaldson asked, "didn't you say you were going to dinner at her house? With her mother and her kids? Where will her husband be?"

Elliot laughed as he nodded, "I am going and she's divorced."

*******

Two different surveillance crews watched as Charles rang the bell at the white house on Maplewood Dr. Mrs. West opened the door and threw her arms around 'Charley' while two boys greeted him enthusiastically. Once inside the house, Dotty asked, "why didn't you let us know you were around?"

"Well I was going to but I hadn't had the chance yet," answered Charles.

Amanda asked, "and why did you say that you were going to introduce me-pause-as your sister?"

Charles shrugged his shoulders and replied, "well, I was going to-introduce you as my sister-so I did."

"That is your only explanation? Is that all we get? You just decided to claim me after all these years," Amanda said. "Oh, well, never mind. I always did want a big brother so I guess you will have to do."

Dotty laughed, "I guess so, I am certainly not going to have any more at my age. Boys, stop it!" she added to Phillip and Jamie who were saying that brothers were not a good thing.

A head appeared briefly at the kitchen window, both Amanda and Charles noticed. Amanda swiftly waved him down. 'Charley' stood up and started to the back door. Amanda intercepted him, "where are you going?"

"Just to look around the yard," he replied.

"We'll go with you, o.k.," said Phillip.

The three men went out the back and Amanda scooted out the front. "Lee, they will find you and then you will have to explain why you were looking in the window."

"Amanda, who is he and why is he here?" demanded Lee.

"That is just Charley. I would be happy to introduce you to", she smiled and kissed him before adding, "my brother."

"Panda, are you out here?" came Charles's voice from around the corner of the house.

Lee disappeared into the dark as 'Charley' and the boys came into view. Amanda said, "I am right here."

"What is going on, Panda? Is there something I should know about? I will find out you know," questioned Charley.

Amanda smiled sweetly and replied, "there is nothing going on that-you-need to know about."

The two surveillance teams spent the night and early morning hours aware of each other but unable to do anything about it. Dotty kissed and hugged everyone at the door before going back inside. The boys left for school on their bikes. Charles left with Amanda in the station wagon.

*******

Mrs. Armstrong was talking to her assistant in the hall as Amanda and Charles entered through the back stage door. "Oh, Mrs. Keene! What are we going to do? The Simpson's have to drop out of the show. We really need them or it throws the whole thing off," she said, looking like she was about to cry.

Amanda looked at Mrs. Armstrong, then at Charles, "we could do it. Maybe change the steps a little, and the costumes. I could never wear Joyce Simpson's outfit. You are about David's size. What do you say, brother?"

Charles studied Mrs. Armstrong a moment, glanced at Amanda and then at one of the crew. The crew member nodded. With a deep sigh, he nodded his consent. "Let's go to work." He stretched forth his hand to her.

*******

In the early afternoon at the agency, Francine started grinning like the 'Cheshire cat' from 'Alice in Wonderland'. "Billy", she called as she hurried into her boss's office. "I have a positive ID on Charles Elliot…"

*******

Across town another assistant went into her superior's office saying, "I have a positive ID on the guy who works with Mrs. Keene."

*******

Dotty, Phillip, and Jamie arrived at the theater bringing Amanda's dress for the show and were talking to Charles, who seated them on the front row. As Amanda walked past a large prop for the set an arm grabbed her around the waist and pulled her out of sight. "Lee, you scared me. Where have you been? I left you messages."

"Where have I been? I have been following our suspect, while you have been falling all over this guy, Chance."

"His name is Charles, which you very well know. And our suspect has been in the building almost all day," Amanda defended herself.

"Yes, he has," Scarecrow agreed. "All over the building, he has been into everything, so I have been following him to make sure that he doesn't cause any trouble".

"Oh, Lee, I am sorry -but if I don't keep working I will blow our cover. It's a good cover", Amanda whispered as she held his hands in hers.

Charles called, "Amanda, where are you? We really need to go through this number one more time." His eyes narrowed as she emerged from behind the prop.

Amanda ran down the steps to greet her mother and sons, "thank you so much for finding my costume".

Charles grasped her hand and lead her to the stairs up to the stage. As she mounted the steps he swatted her behind and muttered, "what are you up to, Panda?"

Suddenly everything seemed to happen at once as so often happens. Something moved on a riser. Lee jerked Charles around and swung his right fist. Charles ducked barely missing the blow. The boys rushed up to Lee and Charles.

Phillip yelled, "Lee, don't hit Uncle Charley".

Jamie shouted, " don't hit Lee, Uncle Charley".

Lee said, "don't you ever touch my wife".

"You leave my sister alone," demanded Charley.

Dotty barely heard the overlapping shouts of the guys as she stared open-mouthed when daughter pulled a pistol out of a pocket holster and fired at the suspect by the riser.

Lee pushed Phillip to the floor next to the stage and searched for the source of the shot. Charles was right beside him, gun in hand, having forced Jamie to the floor as well.

Amanda stood straight and tall on the stage with her gun centered on the man they had had under surveillance for so long. Jason Levy froze in place and then slowly raised his hands in surrender. It appeared that agents raced in from everywhere to take the suspect into custody.

Dotty just watched in amazement from her front row seat as the apparent chaos settled into order. It looked as though most of the people in the building had a pistol in hand, although there were people like her who were stunned into silence. "My son carries a gun, my daughter carries a gun, and my 'son-in-law'? carries a gun."

Amanda stood on the stage with her arms around her sons, talking with the men and women who had stormed up after the shot was fired.

Lee stuck out his right hand and said, "your sister?"

Charley nodded and shook hands while saying, "your wife?"

"Yeah," Lee confirmed before he looked over at his mother-in-law.

Leatherneck questioned Falcon, "how do we explain that our 'suburban housewife' saved the day again?"

Pirate laughed, "they are married, Charley is her brother, and the 'housewife' caught our suspect while a dozen agents were watching what should have been a great fight."

"Francine will never believe it," added Falcon.

"Oh, yes she will, we have it on tape," replied Leatherneck.

*******

Billy Melrose strode on to the stage accompanied by Alan Jones. Billy said, "good work, Mrs. King. Scarecrow, how are you doing with the mop-up?"

At the same time Mr. Jones said, "Orion, I will want your report tomorrow morning. I called Briar to tell him you would be back soon. Oh, and West, good job."

Fragments of conversation were heard all over the area; "Charles Elliot is really Charley West."

"He's Orion".

"Lee Stedman is really the Scarecrow."

"Lee Stetson, I always wanted to meet him."

"So where is his partner? Where is Mrs. King."

"Wait a minute. Mrs. Keene,.. Mrs. King."

"Scarecrow and Mrs. King."

Lee pulled Amanda aside and asked, "did you know about Charley? Why didn't you tell me?"

She shook her head and answered, "no, not really. I did know that something was going on. I mean why does a man tell his sister that he is going to introduce her-as his sister. He hasn't called me 'Panda' in years. He introduced me as Amanda 'Keene' and his shoulder holster isn't any softer than yours."

"So why didn't you tell me?" Lee demanded.

Amanda stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I tried, I left you messages that I needed to see you. With all the bugs around here I couldn't tell you here, I couldn't blow his cover. And I did offer to introduce you."

*******

Things had calmed down, agents were taking statements from the cast and crew that had been in the theater. Heads jerked up all over the area as a woman's voice echoed in the auditorium, " Charles Elliot West, get over here. I want an explanation."

Jamie whispered to Phillip, "boy, is he in trouble." Phillip nodded.

Agents and non-agents alike smiled at each other, trying hard not to laugh.

Suddenly another voice was heard, "hey fellas...we still have a show

to do." So they did.

End


End file.
